moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Adelaide Remsworth
'Adelaide Remsworth '''is a recent follower and aspiring warrior of the Westridge Cavaliers. ''(( Currently a work in progress! )) Appearance Adelaide is a woman in her early twenties, standing at an average height with an athletic built. She has lightly tanned skin and ebon hair that she keeps messily bound by a strap of cloth, tangled bangs covering over sky blue eyes. She is mainly dressed in mail armor, rarely seen in any other type of material. The woman doesn't look like the jewelry type, but around her neck lies a red pendant that feintly glows blue. She gives off a heavy scent of roses, covering over her Worgen scent. She has a few piercings and multiple tattoos that adorn her body. Her piercings scatter on her face, the ones noticeable are her snake bites, and her eyebrow piercing, the others hidden on her ear. Her most noticeable tattoos are the tribal tattoos on her arms. A tribal wolf design lies printed on her upper right arm. Her other tribal tattoo is a random tribal design of spikes. The woman has two swords that always lie on her hips in their sheaths. The swords must of have a history to them, a star rune was placed on the handle. They glow a bright blue color, enchanted to give off the smell of the seas yet with a deadly twist to them. The weapon seems to dissapear once she enters the cities. History Adelaide was born on a small farm in Gilneas, raised alone by her father at the beginning. Her mother had died at birth and left her father to raise Adelaide by himself. Her father didn't know much of what to do, but as she got into the child stages, her father began to teach her how to raise the livestock on the farm and taught her how to fish. She was a tomboy from the beginning, but that changed when her father had went head over heels for Aednat MacDonnell, a beautiful Gilnean woman with a daughter the same age as Adelade. The woman didn't take a liking to Adelaide, but her daughter, Ailisha, had. The two hung out together and began to help the couple around the farm by cooking, fishing, and helping the livestock. Adelaide went into depression once she reached the teen stages, realizing that she wasn't spending much time with her father as much as she wanted. Her father and Aednat hung out and left the children at the house by theirselves, basically raising each other. That depression stopped when the Worgen curse had broke out through Gilneas, the two daughters locked inside their house, waiting for the couple to return from a dinner. That night, a feral Worgen had broke into the house and cornered the both of them, eventually infected the both. Adelaide and Ailisha hadn't seen their parents since then, and started training to join the rebellion against the Worgen. When it died down, the two sisters joined the others to retreat to Darnassus. The two eventually settled down at a small house in Darnassus and began training with the Kaldorei to prepare for future wars. Category:Gilnean Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Human